


Not what is seems

by Writers_Block920



Category: anime - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Block920/pseuds/Writers_Block920
Summary: Shows how different the two main characters Kobe and Reiley's life is so different, and also shows how they first met





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shows how different the two main characters Kobe and Reiley's life is so different, and also shows how they first met

The loud sound if the alarm clock rang through Reiley's large bedroom. The young prince groans, and throws one of his many pillows towards the sound, before hearing a loud clank as the clock fell to the floor. He slowly sat up, seeing the sheets pooling around him as he shields his eyes as the sun glares into his room. He yawns, and looks around, seeing his clean uniform hanging from a hanger on his wardrobe's door handle. He slowly gets out of his warm bed, and walks over to his bathroom, shutting and locking the door with a quiet click. He stares at his reflection through his fringe, before blowing it away. He yawns again and smoothes his hair down, before walking back into his now brightly lit bedroom after unlocking the door. As he walks past his wardrobe, he takes his uniform with him, laying it out on the bed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kobe awoke to loud bangs on his door. "Are you up yet!" The voice of his foster father echoed through the boy's small worn out bedroom. "Y-yes s-sir" Kobe croaked, as he gets out of his bed, his sheet and thin blanket falling to the ground as the boy scrambles to his wardrobe, flinging the small door open. He pauses, hearing faint but heavy footsteps trudge past his door. He snaps back into reality and looks into the nearly empty wardrobe, and the uniform that he had worn for the past week stared back at him. The smaller boy sighs, and takes it out, along with a black beanie. He hears the footsteps come back towards his door, before hearing the creaky wooden door open, and the faint smell of alcohol fills his room.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Reiley had gotten dressed, and made a quick breakfast he locks up his apartment, before heading downstairs and out of the apartment building. His gym bag bounced against his leg, as he walks along the footpath, watching the occasional car go by while fiddling with his tie. His blue eyes travel to the ground, once he stops adjusting his tie, and stay on the uneven path. He perks up as he hears a faint crash from a nearby house, followed by some yelling. He gets a glimpse of someone pulling a blind down, but decides to shrug it off, and crosses the road, before turning a corner onto the school's street. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kobe jumped, as his dad's half full wine bottle smashes against the wall, sending splashes of red wine onto his white school shirt. He covers his head, as he makes a dash for the front door, picking his school gym bag up on his way. He hears his dad laughing, as he walks out the front garden, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees his foster mother's car pull up in the driveway. He quickens his pace, pulling his black hoodie on to cover the stains. Once he reached the corner, placing his gym bag on the path. He looks down at his arm, making sure the stains were hidden, then picks up his bag, looking down the street. He sees another boy walk into the school's front yard. He takes a deep breath, pulls his beanie down slightly, and starts heading towards the school front gates.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reiley heads down the busy corridor, earphones in and music playing. About ten metres from his first classroom, he collides shoulders with another student. He quickly takes out one of his earphones and looks down to find another boy, bobbing down and scrambling to pick up papers that have sprawled over the floor.  
He bends down to help the boy pick up the papers, but the boy had already picked up most of them. Many of them are now crinkled, as he tries to shove them back into his bag. "Hey, I'm sorry about bumping into you" Reiley stands up at the same time the other boy does and hands him the papers and books he had picked up. "I-its fine.."  
The other boy mutters and takes them, and puts the papers on top of his binder. Reiley smiles and bows slightly, before walking towards his first class leaving the boy in the hallway "I'm Reiley, Prince Reiley, I'll see you around". The boy nods, and starts to walk towards the door to the courtyard "Y-yeah.."

Riley walks into his first class and sits at his desk in the back row. He puts his bag next to his desk and gets out his phone. While scrolling through his phone he could not stop thinking about the kid he bumped into earlier.  
*Who was that kid?.....*  
*He was pretty short...*  
* I think he was about to the top of his chest....*

The boy sat in the courtyard, sorting through his bag and binders. Once he had finished, he looked through his phone, before deleting some texts.  
Reiley soon gets bored, and leaves his stuff in his classroom, and heads out to the courtyard. He sees the boy sitting alone in one corner. He runs over with a smile on his face and stands above him "Hey Tiny!!".  
The younger boy looks up at him "H-hey?" he stutters.  
"I get the feeling you don't have many friends.." Reiley's smile fades from his face. The smaller boy shakes his head slightly "Y-yea, I don't have any..."  
Reiley sits down next to him, placing his hands in his lap before looking at the sky and does quotations around bad boy when he speaks" Well, I'll be your friend if you don't mind having a 'bad boy' as a friend"

The quieter boy shifts slightly from side to side, before looking down at his bag "Y-you don't have to.."

"I want to and plus everyone's scared to talk to me because I apparently have dangerous eyes and because I look like I could snap someone's neck if they piss me off. You can actually spit words out at me which is pretty surprising."  
"o-oh.." The boy next to the prince shifts uncomfortably. The prince sighs and gets up without looking at the smaller kid. "You're scared of me too" 

"a little.."

"What's your name anyway?" Reiley said annoyed at himself

"k-Kobe W-Willows s-sir'

"Kobe? Well, sorry for the trouble"  
Reiley walks off before heading back to his first classroom, while Kobe sat there until the bell rang for school to began...


	2. Chapter 2

BBBRRIINNGG!!!!!!

The loud whine of the old school bell rang through the busy halls, students of royal blood rushing to their appropriate classes. Classrooms filled up with students and teachers, busy chatting away, exchanging any gossip from the previous day or even earlier that morning. As the last students walk into class, all the chatter dies down, as the teacher starts to take attendance.

Reiley and the other students wait quietly as they wait for their name to be called

"Reiley Jays" 

"Here ma'am."

"Hamish Kion"

"Here ma'am"

"Lillith Mason"

"Here ma'am"

"Kristoph Jewl"

"Yes ma'am"

"And Kobe Willows"

There was no responce, as the students look around at eachother, and a quiet murmur rose between them

"Has anyone seen Kobe today?" The teacher asks the class

Everyone shakes their heads, just as a red-faced Kobe pushed the door open

"Mr. Willows, Be on time please." The teacher sighs, and sublits the attendance

"Y-yes ma-am.." he mumbles, and walks over to his desk infront of Reiley, as some of the students giggle, staring at him, and looked away when he glances over at them.

"Can anyone tell me where we left of from last lesson? The teacher stands, and gets a whiteboard marker from her open pencil case, and walks to the middle of the class  
Lillith perked up, raising her hand and waving it around

"Yes Lillith" The teacher uncaps the pen, and points it at Lillith

"We were learning about the different types of maps"

The voices of the classmembers and the teachers all blured into one big mumble, as Kobe fiddles with the edge of his beanie, pulling it down slightly as it starts to slip back. He looks around the class, and some of the 'popular girls and boys' were looking at him, before turning to their table partner and sniggering. He feels another pair of eyes glare at him, as he turns back to his notebook. This set of eyes came from directly behind him. It was the prince of this city's royal family, who was cursed to have blue hair and eyes, and would rule the city by force. Kobe's sin was that was that he was gay.. and to make it even worse, gay for a prince. A prince who probably will mary someone else of royal blood by the time he is 18, and by the time Kobe was 18, he was propbably at some house, working as a butler or starving on the streat.

Kobe shakes his head, his ears slightly flattening out beneith his beanie, as he glances up at the board, as the teacher draws a brief example of each type of map they were learning, and he flicks through his open notepad, trying to find a blank page to copy down the examples on the board. He finds one and rubs his eyes, letting out a quiet sigh. Sometimes, he wonders why he is even in this school, he is not of royal blood, and no one of his family that he know's of has ever had a status higher than a normal citizen.. but there are hadly any of them. 

From what he know's most of his family has come from the streets. What he does know, is that his father enrolled him in this school so he could hopefully start better off and not live on the streets. He finally snapps back into reality and glances up at the board, before sketching down the different map examples, trying to calm himself down and get rid of his red face...


End file.
